


Move On

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Realizations, heart hunter, how it should have ended, love eater, love square, love square fanservice, ml spoilers, post heart hunter, post love eater, spoiler warning, spoilers for Heart Hunter, spoilers for Love Eater, takes directly after the episode's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: How will the aftermath of Heart Hunter change Adrien and Marinette’s hearts? Is it time for them to move on? And if so - who should they move on to?This story takes place directly after the end of Heart Hunter. Call it alternate ending if you will.Warning: This story contains spoilers to Heart Hunter/Love Eater (part 1 of season 3 finale).





	Move On

Time slowed down when Kagami turned to him on the river bank. The smile on her face was timid and hesitant. The scent of oranges and mint from the ice cream they had shared still lingered around her. It must have been preserved when she transformed into Ryuko.

‘Is everything okay?’ Adrien asked, then he remembered she had no idea they fought side by side just moments earlier. ‘What happened with Ladybug?’

‘She took me away to… protect us,’ Kagami’s gaze dropped to the ground. A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks, as she chose her next words. ‘Because the monster she was battling against was attacking…’ she hesitated for a split of a second, ‘... people in love.’

Adrien raised his brows in shock. ‘In love?’ he echoed. 

Was that the real reason Ladybug had chosen Kagami? Because his partner wanted to protect someone in love? Kagami. In love. 

Was she really saying what he thought she was saying? 

No, they were friends! Good friends, but still… Was she implying-

He rarely was a quick thinker, so before even a shadow of conclusion appeared on the horizon of his internal monologue, Kagami’s hands snaked around his neck, and then she was rising to the tips of her toes, eyes closed and lips puckered.

His first instinct was to lean in and reciprocate. She wanted to kiss him. Him! She was attracted to him. It’s difficult to think of a better proof that he was desirable, that despite Ladybug not returning his feelings he still could have a happy love life. That the lie he had told Ladybug earlier that day may as well turn into truth. He’d have a girlfriend. Someone to love, to cherish, to spend time with, to kiss-

That last thought was like a spoke in the wheel of his mind. It made him pause just millimeters from Kagami’s face. His lips, almost ready to meet hers, pressed into thin line. 

Did he wanted to be kissed?

Yes, but…

Not like this. Not by _Kagami_.

There was another pair of lips he longed to kiss, he realized. There was another pair of eyes he wished to see flutter shut just before they both leaned in. There was another midnight blue hair he wanted to sink his fingers into, as he drew _her_ closer. 

This wasn’t Ladybug he was reaching for in his mind. This was another girl he’d seen that day. Another girl, whose hand he’d been holding, who he’d seen with her hair down for the very first time. And the sight had taken his breath away. 

He had given up on Ladybug, but he didn’t want to be with Kagami either. She was his friend, is all. He wanted more, and he wanted it with _Marinette_.

Adrien grabbed Kagami’s shoulders and stopped her gently.

‘I’m sorry, Kagami,’ he knitted his brows. ‘I don’t-’

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. ‘It’s okay,’ she murmured sadly. ‘You want blackberry, not orange.’

Adrien’s eyes were as big as saucers now. Was it that obvious?

‘Just go,’ Kagami let her hand fall to her side. ‘Go to her.’ And with a last brave smile she turned and left.

He hesitated, but she didn’t turn to look at him and quickly disappeared around the corner. Adrien took a deep breath and broke into run. The bakery was on the way to the hotel. She was bound to be in one of those places. The steady pace of his shoes thumping on the pavement matched his heart rate perfectly.

_Ma-ri-net-te, Ma-ri-net-te, Ma-ri-net-te. _

This rhythm led him through the streets until his eyes caught the distinctive dark pigtails in sight. He faltered in his step.

She was in Luka’s arms, her face pressed to his chest, while he swayed them gently, humming something under his breath. 

Suddenly Adrien’s feet filled with lead. They refused to carry him further. He just stood where he stopped, hidden in the shadow of the arcade and all he could do was to watch the girl he wanted, in another boy’s embrace.

Finally Marinette pulled away. She cast a glance to the side and for a brief moment their eyes met. There was so much sadness and anguish in her look, it froze the blood in his veins. 

Marinette looked to Luka, as he tenderly wiped a tear from her cheek. 

Adrien couldn’t take it any longer. Was he too late? Did she choose someone else, just when his heart settled on a new target? Did he fall for someone unattainable again? 

Suddenly there was no air in his lungs, as if someone suckerpunched him with akuma’s force. It was too much for him. He turned on his heels and ran, ignoring the burning of his muscles and Plagg’s shouts of protest. He’d have to deal with it eventually, but right now he only wanted to get as far away from his newly discovered feelings as possible. He transformed to shut Plagg up and continued through the rooftops, allowing his feet to choose the way.

***

Marinette watched Adrien fleeing away and it was surprisingly liberating. She finally felt free, at least of the burden of unrequited crush. She made a choice on that bridge, by Andree’s cart, and she’d be damned if she didn’t stick to it. 

The pang of jealousy when Chat wouldn’t call her _his Lady_ anymore, but shamelessly ogled Ryuko, surprised her. 

No. She would not lose another boy to Kagami. 

She already gave up on Adrien, but she wouldn’t give up on Chat. Finally there was no “other boy”, just the one clad in black leather who’d waited so long for her to love him back. 

And she did. She had loved him for a very long time, but without the debilitating crush on another blond guy, she finally realized the strength and depth of her feelings for her partner. She had to hurry. She couldn’t risk losing _him_. 

She withdrew from Luka’s embrace. A small part of her regretted the loss of his warmth.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Luka hummed, wiping the tear that strolled down her cheek. 

‘Y-yeah,’ Marinette pursed her lips. ‘Thank you.’

His face lit up with a tender smile. ‘You can always count on me, Marinette.’

She shut her eyes and released a ragged breath. She’d made a choice. ‘Luka, listen-’

‘I know, Marinette,’ his smile was now lined with sadness. ‘I understand. But you can still count on me, whenever you need me, whatever it is you need,’ he squeezed her arms lightly. ‘I mean it.’

She felt the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks again. With a broken “Thank you” she turned and left. 

She needed space, she needed time to think, _she needed Chat_. But Ladybug had rejected Chat so many times already. She couldn’t bring herself to confess to him now. She really played herself masterfully. Sometimes it seemed like she was her worst enemy. 

Her feet guided her to the balcony above her room. Marinette sank to the deck chair and broke into tears again. This time she didn’t stop them, just let them flow and take the exhaustion, guilt, disappointment and tension with them. Tikki hid under the roof, allowing her charge for this moment of solitude. 

She didn’t want a chance with Luka. She’d wasted her chance with Adrien. And now it dawned on her, that she might have already wasted her chance with Chat as well.

Another painful sob ripped from her throat and shook her body. She missed the quiet thump of boots on the floor beside her. The touch of a gloved hand on her shoulder that startled her momentarily, but she knew it was him even before she looked into his green eyes.

‘Don’t cry, Princess,’ Chat pulled her into a warm, leather, cheese scented embrace. ‘Please, don’t cry,’ he murmured into her hair. 

She felt the hairbands holding her pigtails snap under the pressure of sharp claws. Her hair spilled over her shoulders for a second time that day.

‘I love-’ Chat paused, his voice shaky.’ I love your hair like that,’ he muttered into her ear. ‘You look so beautiful like that,’ he babbled, as he swayed her gently, his hands now rubbing soothing circles on her back. ‘Shhhhh, don’t cry, Princess. Everything is going to be okay.’

She withdrew slightly to look into his feline eyes. ‘It is?’ she breathed.

Chat gulped when his gaze skipped to her lips. He nodded slowly and allowed her to sink into his arms again. 

_This is where I belong_, Marinette thought as she gripped his sides, and pressed her cheek into his chest, surprised by how erratic his heartbeat was. He shuddered under her touch. 

Chat had declared he moved on from Ladybug. Maybe he could fall for Marinette?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by Heart Hunter. 
> 
> While we wait for part 2 I decided some fanservice was in order. And it’s love square on the menu, and more specifically a reversed love square. The Marichat kind of happened by itself.
> 
> It wasn't betaread, because my wonderful beta is avoiding spoilers at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave kudos or a comment. They make me want to write more. Visit me on [my blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/), where I post my stories and art, and share mostly miraculous content.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for not being more active - with posting new chapters and replying to your comments. I swear I read them all and squeal at them so much! But there's a lot going on in my life right now, so it's difficult to find time for something more than accidental oneshot. I hope it changes soon!


End file.
